Ramen, Nuevo Mal Hábito
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Touya Akira ha adquirido muchos malos hábitos que van contra su personalidad. Pero después de todo, se da cuenta de que quizás no sean tan malos.


**Ramen, Nuevo Mal Hábito**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hikaru No Go pertenecen a Hotta Yumi, Obata Takeshi y a quien sea que haya creado el anime. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

— ¡¿Ramen?!

La suave voz destilaba sorpresa a la par que los ojos verdes de su dueño; se abrían enormes, reflejando incredulidad.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Touya? — inquirió el muchacho situado junto a él, percatándose de su expresión atormentada.

¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? Oh, quizás era porque Shindou Hikaru no tenía la más mínima pizca de cerebro para algo que no fuese el go, e incluso a veces, dudaba de esa excepción. Pero ahora, con un pie en el umbral de la casa de su rival, no tenía más remedio que callarse y aguantar. Aún cuando eso incluyera ingerir ramen.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comer eso? — susurró en un débil intento por escapar a lo inevitable.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡El ramen es lo mejor del mundo!

A juzgar por las estrellitas en los ojos verde oliva, Touya Akira podía garantizar que el dichoso platillo era la comida preferida del muchacho, por lo que se limitó a suspirar, siguiéndolo al interior. Era la primera y última vez, se dijo, que aceptaba una invitación para comer en casa de Shindou, aún cuando eso pudiera ser descortés.

Un leve quejido brotó de sus labios mientras se sentaba ante el comedor. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Ya iba de nuevo a ir en contra de su educación, de su forma natural y digna de ser? Frunciendo el ceño;, observó la delgada figura de su rival y amigo, quien servía alegremente el consabido alimento. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de que estaba, literalmente, destrozando su mundo? ¿Era tan ciego acaso?

—Probablemente lo es — murmuró para sí mismo.

—Dentro de nada es la Copa Hokuto —comentó el muchacho, sin enterarse. — ¡Estoy deseando jugar de nuevo contra Hon Suyon!

Al escuchar aquello, Touya resopló. ¡Por supuesto! Desde que había ganado su puesto como representante de Japón, para Shindou no existía otra cosa que el próximo torneo juvenil de go. ¿Cómo habría podido prestarle atención a algo más, ni siquiera a los alarmantes cambios en la personalidad de su rival? Pero él sí lo había notado. De hecho, era muy consciente de que cambiaba cada vez que estaban juntos, de que todo lo que creía y que su bien formado código de conducta se evaporaban cuando sus ojos se encontraban. ¿Por qué lo pensaba así? Para cualquiera que conociera al hijo del Meijin, habría resultado muy difícil identificarlo frente a su rival, comenzando con el mal hábito de las peleas.

Touya era, por naturaleza, una persona pacífica y amable, tratando siempre de ser paciente con los demás y, añadi;éndole a eso, la perfecta educación que sus padres le habían inculcado. Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que se enfrentó al, ahora primer dan, en el Salón de Go, sus modales y lenguaje daban un giro radical, al grado de que, en la actualidad, no podían terminar una sola partida sin enfrascarse en discusiones tontas y acaloradas que iniciaban con sus fallos en su respectiva estrategia y culminaban con acusaciones absurdas sobre quién había usado más piedras. En general, un completo desastre.

Y el asunto no terminaba ahí, pues había que sumarle cosas como la obsesión temporal que había desarrollado por él, la agresividad que se hacía más difícil de reprimir durante las partidas o el que se hubiera vuelto un creyente de los fantasmas. Todos malos hábitos, adquiridos del muchacho malcriado que, en esos instantes, reía a carcajada limpia por su expresión tan huraña.;

— ¡Tienes la misma cara que cuando te arrastré a un NcDonals, Touya!

El aludido suspiró profundamente, decidido a comer lo menos posible de aquel extraño; brebaje. ¡Si él odiaba el ramen!

—No me gusta mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡El ramen es delicioso! ¡Ni siquiera lo has probado! — acusó, presto a iniciar otra discusión si era necesario.

Touya lo fulminó con la mirada, adivinando sus intenciones. Definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, por lo que, de forma reticente, llevó un poco del caldo a su boca y una mueca extraña; cruzó sus labios, incrédulo ante lo que su paladar indicaba. ¡Oh, por el dios del go! ¡Le había gustado!

¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué había llegado a esos límites? ¿A dónde se habían ido sus buenos hábitos alimenticios? ¿Por dónde se había fugado su serenidad mental? Touya no podría decirlo, por lo que se limitó a hacer lo único que le quedaba cuando perdía y tenía que adquirir otra nueva costumbre, totalmente ajena a su naturaleza: sonreír y esperar a que Shindou respondiera del mismo modo, reconociendo la victoria.

En verdad, el ramen no era tan malo, decidió. O por lo menos no si podía contemplar durante más tiempo el brillo en esos ojos y esa alegre sonrisa que su rival siempre le obsequiaba. Un gesto que secretamente adoraba.

**Fin**

**Notas:** Realmente no es mi mejor trabajo, pero al final terminó gustándome como quedó. Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.

~*~Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto~*~


End file.
